


What are we doing here?

by OSML



Category: OnlySixMinutesLeft
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, I swear this started out as just an assigment, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Marie/ the Fawn twins / Ânglea, My first ever story, Please be gentle, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Summary: A young woman, whose life seems to get better day by day, and two siblings, who are both lonely for different reasons.
Kudos: 1





	What are we doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2020/04/15  
> Updated: 2021/02/02  
> Word count: 3,696

Alexey’s POV

Trees, clouds, and more trees. That was all I saw from the car I was sitting in. I was getting tired of traveling all day long. Sunshine hitting my face no matter which way I turned my head, and of course… the paranoia of being around a **human**.

There was I. In the back of the car, with a human driving, my new family on my left. Avoiding talking to them I buried my head in my tourist book, trying to figure out what this new planet we arrived on was.

There was a comfortable silence with occasional excited gasps from the green bunny, who seemed to be **overly** enthusiastic about everything. In the middle was Usagi, looking at papers I assume were important documents. She was polite enough to tell me her name, unlike Greenie over there.

Turning my attention away from them I began reading again.

According to this book this new planet is called Nellota. A young, Earth-like planet with average humans and modern technology. Sounds boring. Why are we here if everything is the same as back home? I did have some hope in me that things are going to be different here. Anything else than Earth is fine at this point if I’m being honest.

My silent judging was interrupted by Usagi clearing her throat.

„So, I was thinking we should introduce ourselves. Afterall we are going to live with each other from now on.” she suggested softly. Wait, wait, wait. From now on? Does that mean forever?

„Ohh! M-Me first! Me first! Please!” the bunny girl whined while almost falling out of her seat. Her voice was high pitched and child-like with an obvious stutter.

„My n-name is Lennon Yotta Nazera. You can also call me Lana or Neno. I am a jackalope a-and I am…”

-she looked at her fingers to count and think for a moment-

„…three years old. I like a-animals, playing anything and everything. I like volleyball and cl-climbing trees. I was always told I am awesome at running and playing tag, too. I had a friend back on Earth, I **reaaally** m-m-miss her. We did everything together. **Everything**. She was s-so sad when I got adopted. I hope I can find as good of a fr-friend here like her. Once I- “

Her autobiography was cut short by Usagi putting her hand on her head and gently petting her.

„That was a nice introduction Lennon. Let’s hear what your sibling wants to say now, okay?” Lennon nodded and looked at me with her big azure blue eye, which was sparkling with interest. ‘Sibling’…that was nice of her.

I shifted in my seat, clearly distressed. Oh boy, here we go.

„I am Alexey Renu, a... uh...dog and goat hybrid. Umm…I’m 2 years old, I like art. I’m.....okay with feminine pronouns I guess.”

My voice was getting quieter and quieter as my sentence went on. I started fiddling with my fingers and bouncing my leg. While thinking hard about what to say next Lennon was still looking at me **intensely**.

My posture stiffened as I felt Usagi’s hand on my knee.

„It’s okay Alexey. You don’t have to open up right away. We’ll have enough time for that after we move in and get comfortable.” she comforted me in her sweet, motherly voice. She was right. We were exhausted after traveling for so long, this can wait.

„Let me just tell you two a few things about myself, then. As you guys already know I am Usagi Madison. 8 years old, now a mother of two. I love to cook and knit. I know that this is new for both of you, but I will do whatever it takes to make us get along well. If any of you need anything, just say so.”

As soon as she said ‘cook’ I realized how hungry I was. **Seriously** can’t wait to get out of this damn car, I want to stretch my legs out and charge my battery.

Lennon was still staring at me. I tried ignoring her, but her gaze was too much not to overlook. After a few minutes, I’ve had enough.

“What?” I barked at her; my sudden snap made Usagi jump.

“Your e-eyes look **sooo** cool!” she said while locking eyes with me. Usagi smiled at the ‘cute’ moment.

I was taken aback by her compliment. My angry expression fell for a split second.

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Why is your r-right pupil smaller than the l-left one?” she asked with an innocent tone.

I knew full well that there was no ill intent in her question, she was simply curious. Still, the question was **too** personal for my liking.

“I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t ask me such questions.” I clenched my teeth.

Lennon quickly looked away from me. Usagi caressed my arm in hopes of calming me down. ‘Who does she think she is asking questions like **that**?’

* * *

An hour later I looked over at Lennon who was now sleeping. Quiet for once in her fuckin' life. How does she have **that** much energy?

That is until it started to rain.

Lennon woke up thanks to a rumble of loud thunder, snuggling up to Usagi for comfort.

I’ve never understood how one can fear something so…calming. The sound of rain, the lightning strikes, the gloomy mood. Just what I needed right now. Thinking about it, starting a new life may be a good thing. Getting away from the corporation, away from all the torture. I still can’t believe that it took six years for the government to make a change when all the evidence was right in front of them.

Gore, broken dreams, madness. Living hell. That’s all that place was, and probably still is. I shivered just from thinking about it.

Others said the conditions have changed, but we are still in fear. That place is haunted for sure. That is probably one of the reasons why some of us are so cold and keep to ourselves. Usagi’s words were music to my ears. ‘You don’t have to open up right away.’ Hmmm…wish I could’ve heard that more back then.

The brave ones went up to the humans to ask for help, they locked them away and stabbed them in the back. To say that they are cruel would be an understatement.

Probably why I’m **never** going to open up about my schizophrenia. You can’t trust anyone, can you? I’ve been concealing all my troubles, and I will keep this up for as long as I have to.

Lennon’s cries were washed out by my thoughts. The car’s vibrations and Usagi’s vanilla scent put me in a long-needed sleep, my head resting on her shoulder. My surroundings were peaceful, my worries were long gone, and life just felt a little less shitty at that moment.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by loud cheering. I rubbed my eyes, trying to see in the bright light. It was probably around noon. And surprise, surprise, Lennon was jumping and clapping in her seat, humming a song. Great, my mood is **instantly** ruined. I straightened my posture, stretching a little.

„What is happening? Where are we?” I asked her with a sleepy voice, looking out the car window in confusion, trying to figure out what her hype is about.

There was finally some sign of life. It seemed like we were in a rich neighborhood. People walking around wearing formal outfits, big houses, electric cars. The thought of humans made me sick.

„Oh! Lexi you’re u-up!” she glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

„Yeah, you woke me u-„

„We are almost at our ho-ho-house! Aren’t you excited? Just i-imagine how many new friends we can make, and we are going to le-learn in a real school. I can’t wait to finally be able to-„ I stopped listening to her after a while, why did I even ask?

* * *

An hour and a half later we were getting close to our destination. A big, 4 story red brick house with ivy growing on it. I made a notice of the attic room. That was going to be mine for sure. Behind the house, there was a garden. Trees, bushes, flowers, a fountain, a grill, and a hammock. Seemed like a nice place to relax in.

Looking over to Usagi, she seemed **amazed**. Sudden warmth hit me; I was puzzled for a second. Did I feel **happy**? What were these new feelings in my system?

As soon as the driver announced our arrival, Lennon jumped out of the car breathing in the fresh air and rolling around in the grass. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene in front of me, maybe she isn’t that bad.

Wait, no.

She **is** bad. Remember Alexey, this is an obnoxious child you are dealing with. I shook my head, put on my emotionless face and got out of the car, the freshly cut lawn tickling my feet. It was nice to feel something other than a carpet and seatbelt.

We went to the trunk of the car to load out our belongings. I picked up a box, ready to carry it in the house when a scream made me drop it, something **definitely** broke. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lennon run towards the house.

„What the **hell** is your prob-„

My confrontation was cut short when I spotted Lennon kneeling on the lawn. I rolled my eyes and got ready to give her a piece of my mind.

„This is why you shouldn’t run around so carelessly. You just tripped, didn’t you?” I growled as I made my way towards her, feeling empowered by belittling her. Lennon then suddenly jumped up and turned to face me.

„Look at th-this little dog! Isn’t it cute? It didn’t even growl we-when I picked him up.”

She stared at me with her huge, dreamy eye, waiting for a response. I observed the dog that was tightly hugged by Lennon, only to rub the bridge of my nose.

„Lennon, you do know that that is just a ceramic decoration, right? It’s **not** real.” I laughed pointing at the ‘animal’. Lennon stared at the dog, then at me, then back at the dog before she quickly hid it behind her back.

„Pfft. **Oh-of course** , I knew that. What? Do you think I’m stupid or so-somethin’?” Was this a **real** question?

„Honestly, yes. I **do** think you are stupid.” I replied while watching her put the ‘dog’ down where she found it.

„Hey!!!” Lennon shouted at me with hurt in her voice.

I closed my eyes, not caring about what she had to say. A year older than me, but dumb as **hell**. At least her stupidity is amusing. I sighed, trying to remember what I was doing before this conversation if we can call it that.

“Hey, you too! Hurry up and help me with the boxes. We don’t have all day.” Usagi’s calls made me look up, she was still standing at the car, lifting heavy boxes.

Oh, right. My, now shattered, stuff.

“Mom, why are we in a h-hurry? Are we pl-planning something after this?” Lennon asked excitedly, probably hoping for ‘fun’ activities. Good question though, aren’t we done for the day?

“No, I just have a job interview. I applied to the local library as a page. I can’t be late. And then I have a date.” she informed us, saying the last part shyly.

Lennon and I looked at each other with shock.

“A date?!” we both yelled in sync. While Lennon’s tone was cheery, mine was ambivalent.

“Yes, a date. She is thinking about moving in with us with her daughter.” explained Usagi, waiting for our reaction.

Lennon jumped up from the pavement and hugged Usagi.

“That is sooooo adorable! He-heard that Lexi? We are going to be one bi-big family!”

“Yeah, I heard it.” I grunted and crossed my arms. Lennon was asking Usagi all types of questions about her partner, melting into a puddle because ‘they are so cuuuute’. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy for her. She was going to have a job **and** a girlfriend; this woman has her life together. How can someone fall in love, though? 

* * *

Then suddenly, the sun disappeared, it was gloomy again, the wind was blowing. Huh, good things can happen too. I closed my eyes and just let myself get lost in the feeling of cold air blowing through my fur.

A thunder made Lennon pick up her stuff and rush into the house.

Meanwhile, Usagi was discussing things with the driver.

I slowly walked to my box of belongings. After I shook the box a little, I heard glass shards rattling in it. Damn it, that was my favorite candle.

As I sadly opened the box to look in it, Usagi walked up to me.

“Look, Alexey. I know that the current situation might be hard for you to accept, but I swear everything will be fine. “

“I know, I just… What if it won’t be fine? We are on a different planet; things are not the same. We are outsiders here.”

Usagi looked at me with pity.

“I’ll have to go to school. With **humans** , might I add! Mom, I **don’t** feel like it’s safe there. What if they’ll hurt me?” I whispered with panic in my voice.

Usagi hugged me, caressing my back. I really just called her ‘mom’ out loud, didn’t I?

“If it depends on me **nothing** will ever hurt you. You are clearly struggling with something. I won’t ask what it is, you’ll tell me when it feels right.”

Oh, thank god.

“Lennon will be there with you. You have nothing to worry about, she’ll help you with anything. You know how she is. And you are smart, I’m sure you’ll manage. Face your fears one at a time, push yourself a little bit.” she assured me and pet my head.

“Thank you…mom.” I said, trying to put as much emotion in my croaky voice as I can. It probably sounded forced....because it was.

She smiled at me and I weakly smiled back.

Our moment was interrupted by rain pouring down on us. We jokingly screamed, grabbed our stuff, and sprinted into the house, where Lennon was laughing her ass off. 'That little brat, just wait until mom leaves for her interview.'

* * *

After drying our fur, it was time for Usagi to leave for her job interview. She got all dolled up, we crouched on the sofa, looking out the window like two dogs watching their owner leave. ‘I hope everything goes well for her; she deserves it.’

I felt eyes on me. Uneasiness swept over me. I looked behind me and there she was. Lennon **smirking** at me.

“Umm…what is it.?”

“You ca-care about me, don’t ya?” Lennon half-asked, half-declared with a cocky attitude.

I scoffed.

“You must be out of your mind to believe that. You are bloody annoying.”

“Don’t even tr-try to deny it! You care about me; it was crystal cl-clear.”

“OH YEAH? What the hell makes you think **that**?” I snapped at her, my hand in a fist.

“When I ran over to the p-puppy, you came after me and asked if I fell. That was sw-sweet of you, you know.”

She hugged me, tightly. **Too** tightly.

“I was making fun of you! Scolding you! Literally the **opposite** of what you’ve just accused me of!” my voice was muffled since my head was buried in her chest fur, almost suffocating me.

“Accused you? You say that li-like caring about someone is a bad thing.”

“That isn’t my problem. My problem is that…” What **is** my problem exactly?

She looked at me and tilted her head. “Your problem is? What?”

I looked down; my expression softened. “Whatever forget it. Just stop hugging me…please.”

Lennon slowly let go of me with a concerned look on her face.

“If I did something then I’m so-sorry.” She teared up. Voice trembled, arms behind her back, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She looked **pathetic**.

I sighed and pat her back. Thinking back at what I’ve done I realized maybe I should work on my attitude.

“No, Leno’. It’s okay. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you. **I** apologize.”

The next thing I know my face was in Lennon’s chest again. This time, I hugged her back resulting in her picking me up.

She grinned and buried her face in the crook of my neck… **sniffing** **me**?

“It’s ‘kay!!! I c-couldn't be mad at youuuu!”

I let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Shortly after that, we sat down on the couch talking and waiting for Usagi. Because of the rain, Lennon inched closer and closer until she was almost sitting in my lap.

I looked at the clock.

8:42 PM. Damn, does time passes by quicker here, or am I actually enjoying myself?

“Yo, Lennon. Mom said she’ll back by 8 o’clock, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, she did. Do yo-you think something happened to her?”

“I hope not.” Great, I started worrying again.

Just when I was about to call her, Lennon jumped up from where she was sitting.

“She is here!!!” my sister screamed and ran to the front door, almost slipping on the wooden floor and stubbing her toe in the coffee table. Oh my, this girl is **reckless**.

We opened the door, probably scaring our poor mom, who was fiddling with her keys and wiping her rain covered glasses.

Immediately after stepping into the house, she got tackled down by Lennon.

“Hey mooom! We m-missed you!”

“Hi, little ones! Was everything alright?” she asked while putting her bags down.

“Where were you? You are almost **an hour** late.”

“Lexi almost called you.” commented Lennon, dragging the bags into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve texted one of you. I bought some stuff for dinner tonight. I’m making lasagna.”

“Lasagna!” Lennon’s screech was heard from the kitchen.

“I would’ve gotten home much earlier, but apparently tomorrow is a holiday and people are buying everything in bulk.”

Damn, people are **crazy**. Thank god she is home now.

* * *

The three of us put away the groceries, helped mom cook and set the table.

During dinner Lennon and I made eye contact. ‘Is she thinking what I’m thinking?’

We both turned to Usagi.

I cleared my throat, which got her attention.

“So…how was your job inter- “

“How was your d-date?”

We asked in sync. Well, this is a **bit** awkward.

Usagi chuckled.

She looked at me. “The job interview went fine. If everything goes as planned, I can start next week.”

Then she turned to Lennon. “The date was amazing. Her name is Jaya, by the way. She is a real sweetheart.” She was obviously **madly** in love, blushed just from talking about Jaya.

“Where is she from?” I asked.

“Italy.”

“Mamma mia!” Lennon yelled before choking on lasagna from laughing on her own ‘joke’ so hard.

We all shared a laugh, the rest of dinner was us talking, complimenting mom’s cooking and Lennon ‘dropping’ her fork so can eat with her bare hands.

* * *

It was after dinner, at about 10 PM. We were sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in our hands, a blanket thrown over us.

This day was better than I thought. We discovered our similar interests. Lennon and I, sort of, made up.

I saw this as a success.

Leno’ could barely keep her eye open. Poor thing was exhausted. This was when the topic of choosing our rooms came up.

Usagi chose the one downstairs. Makes sense, since she goes to work in the morning, she can access the kitchen quickly without waking us up.

Lennon’s room was the one on the second floor. She kept asking if she could sleep on the living room floor. Mom was rightfully stubborn and didn’t let her. She made a scene before dragging herself up the stairs and flopping on her bed sulking.

I got the attic room. As soon as mom mentioned we should choose our rooms, I insisted on the attic room. I organized my stuff, putting everything in its place. Taking a few steps back I look at my new room, adoring my work. 

* * *

It was well over midnight. I was still up, drawing of course. I didn’t know what I would’ve done if I forgot to bring my drawing tablet.

The soft rain was knocking on my window, setting the perfect drawing mood.

That is until I heard footsteps coming towards my room and a knock on my door. I grabbed onto my blanket, fearing the paranormal scene I was about to witness.

The timber door slowly opened as Lennon peeked inside.

“What are you doing here this late?” I quietly yelled. If only she knew she almost gave me a heart attack.

“I ca-can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?” she whispered while shivering with fear.

Slightly poking fun at her I asked. “Is it because of the **rain**?”

A hesitant ‘no’ was all I got as an answer.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, patting the space next to me and put away my tablet. Lennon hurried to my side then hid under my blanket, hugging me. ‘And she wanted to sleep in the living room, hah.’

She was taller than me resulting in me being a little spoon. Her fur was soft and smelt like freshly cut grass. Her arms and legs wrapped around me while I was lying there like a log. The amount of physical contact was slightly overwhelming. I shifted several times, but to no use. Lennon had already fallen asleep.

As much as I wanted to push her off me, something inside me was telling me otherwise.

Her calm breathing and soft snoring made me smile. I involuntarily tried to suppress the feeling of....joy? Hopefully, we can soon understand each other better. I turned to face her sleeping form, our foreheads touching. I held onto her hand then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
